


Velvet of the Night

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: Theseus and Leta [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, Nightmares, PTSD, War flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: While on a mission and staying in a hotel over night, Leta hears Theseus having a nightmare and comes in so that she can comfort him.





	Velvet of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am obsessed with this pairing now. And someone had asked me to write their first kiss and I think that this was the perfect situation. I know that a lot of people had a similar kind of idea in mind, so if you do have the same kind of idea, I urge you all to still write something like it!

There had been a rumour of there being Grindelwald fanatics further up the country, and Travers- the Head of the Law department had gotten permission to take his Aurors and his assistant- Leta up country to try and seek them out.

They had found a hotel to stay in, run by an older wizard who had promised a breakfast as the Aurors were there to do a good job, and that they had the War Hero, Theseus Scamander with them, the Auror who led the others when out on missions.

 

Leta kept to herself mostly. She occasionally would speak to Theseus, and the two would normally sit together during any meal times. The other Aurors would still be speaking about Leta, when they thought that she couldn’t hear them. None of them were happy about her being there, they were all still quite judgemental on who she was because of her family name.

 

The young woman had a room next to Theseus, and it was during one night that she couldn’t sleep, lying in her bed and staring up at the ceiling. Until she heard noises from next door to her. They were faint at first, she would just hear the occasional movement in there. It got worse though, and she could hear the man shouting. It sounded as if he was in pain.

Leta made no hesitation, grabbing her wand and leaving her room. She used the wand to open the door to Theseus’ room and stepped inside, ready to attack if there was an intruder. But, nobody was in there except herself and Theseus.

Instead, the Auror was on his bed, asleep. He was quite clearly suffering from a nightmare, face screwed up and thrashing in his sleep. He yelled out, and screamed, fists clinging to the sheets of his bed.

Leta came over and reached out, to place a hand against his shoulder, which he had flinched against in his sleep.

“Theseus? Wake up, please. You’re okay, just wake up,” she urged. “It’s just me here, it’s Leta. Wake up please!”

It was after a couple of seconds that the Auror did wake, a startled look on his face and his breath heavy as he looked around him and then to the woman standing by his bedside. He ran a hand through his hair, as he calmed himself.

“Leta… You shouldn’t have had to see that. I’m sorry,” he looked away slightly. He had never been this vulnerable in front of another person before. Not since the war.

She moved to sit on the bed and reached out to take his hand, squeezing it slightly, paying no attention that it was slightly sweaty.

“It seemed like you were having a nightmare. You can talk about it if you wanted, or not. I don’t want to push you into things,” Leta watched him closely.

“It’s not the first time that it’s happened,” the Auror confessed and looked down slightly. “The nightmares are frequent. Always memories of the war, and what happened out there. The torture, and the pain, every dream is a reminder of how close I was to dying.”

His gaze was downwards, staring at his hand that Leta was still holding. He had never told anyone this before. Never confided in someone about the war before, and the fact that his title of War Hero was because he had suffered through the worst kind of torture, to save others.

“Oh Theseus. I’m so sorry, that’s awful. I know that not everyone came out of the war in a good way, but that’s horrible,” Leta frowned and squeezed his hand gently.

“They expect me to be this War Hero but, how can I be considered one when I still have nightmares? How can I be strong when these things still happen to me?” Theseus was close to tears at this point and shook his head.

“You’re still strong Theseus. What you went through, and the fact that you’re still here, and that you’re an Auror, you’re still strong. It’s natural for you to have nightmares. You’re not weak because of them,” she told him and just kept her eyes locked on him.

Theseus sniffled and finally moved his gaze up to look towards Leta. He hadn’t expected anybody to be there for him in a time like this. He had never had this comfort from someone before, and the fact that she was here to comfort him and hadn’t just turned away meant a lot to him.

“I’m sorry that you had to see me like this,” he told her, voice crackling slightly.

“You’ve seen me at a bad time and comforted me. Most people make judgments because of my family but, you never did. You stood up for me. You’ve been kind to me when nobody else was, and I appreciate that a lot Theseus.”

Leta looked down slightly when talking about herself, not always comfortable with when she did bring up why people tended not to like her all that much.

“I don’t see why people should judge you because of who your family are. You’re a bright young woman, and you have a heart of gold,” he assured her and moved his hand slightly so that he could tilt her chin up to meet her eyes again.

“And that’s what makes you stronger than most. You aren’t afraid to stand up for what you believe in, when most people would be against you,” she smiled at him.

Her gaze was fixed on him, as she realised just how close that they were physically. She had never thought that her and Theseus would grow close, and she knew that there was some tension since everything that had happened with Newt.

She had never been romantic with Newt but, she knew that he felt a certain way to her and she hadn’t returned those feelings. She knew that Theseus had known about Newt’s crush as well, and perhaps that’s why they hadn’t spoken all that much before now.

Theseus still had his hand under her chin as he just watched her. His eyes flicked down to her lips, wanting to make a move but unsure if that was what she wanted as well. He knew that there was a history between this woman and his brother, and that’s what made him hesitant.

Leta saw his eyes flicker though, and slowly but surely pressed a kiss to his lips, hands coming to rest on his shoulders as she did so.

Theseus returned the kiss, bringing her closer as he did, and letting his arms wrap around her. After a moment, he pulled back slightly but, rested his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. The nightmare forgotten, his focus was now entirely on Leta.

“You are wonderful,” Theseus whispered and kissed her again, hands cupping her cheeks.

Leta wrapped her arms around the man and just moved closer to him. She couldn’t help wondering if they would kiss and then act as nothing had happened, if she would go back to her room and they wouldn’t speak about the kiss again.

Theseus wanted her to stay, and deepened the kiss slightly, as he arms moved to pull her as close as he could and keep her there. Eventually he did have to pull away, and just looked down to her, nudging his nose against hers.

“Stay?” he whispered.

Leta nodded with a little smile on her face as she pressed a kiss to his jaw and just ran a hand through his hair as she watched him.

“I would love to stay,” she agreed with a grin on her face.

Theseus looked down at his shirt and sighed. It was quite dampened with sweat from the nightmare and he bit his lip slightly.

“I won’t be uncomfortable if you sleep without a shirt,” she told him softly and kept her eyes on him. “Only if you’re comfortable without a shirt though,” she added.

Theseus nodded and pulled off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Leta’s eyes moved down slightly to his exposed skin. There were scars that she figured were from the war and some being from being an Auror as well but, she didn’t ask about them.

The pair lay down together, facing each other rather than spooning. Leta wanted to be able to look up at him. She couldn’t help but, wonder if they would have fallen into this naturally if they hadn’t been on a mission that made them stay in a hotel overnight.

Theseus noticed that she was mulling over something and frowned slightly.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked her and reached out to stroke her cheek lightly.

“Do you think that we would have come together like this if we weren’t on a mission that had us sleeping in rooms next door to each other?” she asked him softly.

“I like to think that I would have eventually done something that meant we could end up with a kiss,” he mentioned and just smiled at her. He knew that it was slightly tricky, and that he would have still had Newt in mind but, if they had kissed in a situation like this, then why couldn’t they have done while not on a mission.

“You would done something?” Leta laughed a little. “I was the one that kissed you,” she told him with a playful smirk on her face.

“Interesting how you did that since I’m a whole foot taller than you,” he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“That’s because you were sat down, I’m sure I could have found other ways if you were taller,” she pointed out and laughed at him. “I can pull you down by the lapels of your jacket.”

“I have no doubt that you would,” he smiled and watched her for a couple of seconds.  “What does this make us then love? I would hope that we could go on some dates, or I could take you out for dinner.”

“I’d like that,” Leta nodded in agreement and nuzzled into him before yawning. “We should get some sleep. If you need to wake me though, then don’t hesitate.”

He nodded and kissed her cheek once before closing his eyes and holding her close to him.

“Goodnight,” he spoke and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, one that didn’t contain nightmares, now that Leta was there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
